


Сидели два злодея

by seane



Category: Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VII
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Тема: сострадание</p>
    </blockquote>





	Сидели два злодея

**Author's Note:**

> Тема: сострадание

Он плачет во сне.  
Скажи ему об этом, когда он бодрствует, не иначе как убивать полезет.  
Но пока он только ежится, сворачивается клубком, словно ему холодно. И лицо его - мокрое от слез.  
Он умирал со словами: "я не имею права жить".

Что ж вы делаете с нами, сволочи?  
Ведь это ж вы сами нас такими сотворили. Если мы так уж плохи, то зачем...  
А, да пошло все на...  
Вам ведь всем наплевать.

А я не могу на это смотреть...

Когда он бодрствует, он невыносим. Он манерный истерик - и одет, как чокнутая шлюха. Но когда он спит, он кажется ребенком, никогда не знавшим родительской ласки.  
Впрочем, так ведь оно и есть.

Смешной такой. Маникюр этот охренительный. И хвост.  
Котеночек. 

Рука в черной перчатке рассеянно гладит бело-серые, лесенкой стриженые волосы.

А, блядь, разбудил!

Шарахнулся он и впрямь чисто по-кошачьи. Спасибо, хоть спину не выгнул и не зашипел. Смешной до умиления.  
Отвернулся. Вытирает глаза.

\- Ну, че ты дергаешься? Ты думаешь, я никогда не плакал? Тебя хоть друзья не убивали... Меня, знаешь, вообще на свет произвели, потому что мамочке с папочкой лабораторных крыс не хватало...

Его широкоскулое, с острым подбородком, почти треугольное лицо бывает удивительно печальным. Сам Куджа вряд ли это осознает.  
На самом деле, мне и близко не пришлось так, как ему. У меня-то хоть жизнь была.  
Иллюзия жизни.  
Ну, хотя бы.  
Сдох бы где-нибудь в Вутае, так вообще бы ничего не узнал. 

Небось, вся Гайа сокрушается, что вутайцы не расстарались в свое время.

А чего ж вы хотели-то, чего ждали?  
Что мы безропотно умирать будем?  
Ну-ну.  
Хотели чудовищ - получайте.

 

Куджа смотрит искоса. Лицо у Сефироса замкнутое, холодное - серебро и лед. И неожиданно - легкая живая насмешка, вспышка зеленого света.  
\- Что, котенок, успокоился?  
\- Назови меня так еще раз, я тебе перья повыдергаю.  
\- Да ладно, что ты психуешь. Поплачь, если хочется. Нас, знаешь, никто не пожалеет. Разве что мы сами.

Надо же.  
А с виду - непрошибаемый.  
Пожалел?  
Ты - меня?  
Однокрылый, да я тебе и впрямь последнее крыло выдеру.

Ты меня пожалел - или себя?

Детки - из клетки.

А красивый, да.  
Будто клинок. Сталь, серебро - и изумруды.

Пригнул к себе среброволосую голову, обнял.

 

Сефирос стиснул зубы.  
Бля-адь!  
Я ж сам сейчас разревусь.

Сидели два злодея и плакались.  
Анекдот, мать вашу.

Распустил крыло и закрылся им от мира, пряча себя и Куджу.

Вы нас не пожалеете.  
Да мы и не ждем.


End file.
